suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
John Winter
John Winter is a character who appears in Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes. He was a game developer for HAZRE where he served as a mentor to Dr. Juvenile. He is credited for the invention of the original Death Drive console. Appearance and personality John Winter is encountered in pixelated form. He appears to be a middle-aged man with long, unkempt hair and a beard. He is garbed in a purple T-shirt, jeans, and a trucker hat. Similarly to Travis, he experiences disillusionment with contemporary society and has decided to live the rest of his days indulging in simple pleasures on the planet Mars. His laidback demeanor contrasts with his distrust of others intruding on his quiet world. He voices opposition to the government facilitating ways to have humans emigrate to Mars, fearing that modernization will bring an end to his peaceful existence. As a result, he has instituted himself as a kind of gatekeeper for Mars, killing those he deems unworthy of staying. One of his greatest joys in life is eating, to the point where he admits that his life revolves around the act. Even though his body no longer requires food or drink to sustain itself, he hunts at least once a month for the pleasures of killing his own food and eating. History John Winter is the creator of the original Death Drive arcade machineSuda51 Strikes Again: No More Middlemen. Kalvin Martinez. Gaming Illustrated. September 5, 2017 as well as the Death Drive vector game, which was ported into the Death Ball containing an unfinished version of Killer Marathon. Fax No.10602 K reveals that he was involved in work on the CIA's supersoldier cloning program and that his brain was eventually implemented into the Death Drive AAA. During this time, he acted as a mentor to his estranged daughter, Dr. Juvenile. Nothing else is known about what happened to him leading up to the events of 2018. A cloned Travis confronts him face-to-face on the surface of Mars at his makeshift camp. The two men recall their first encounter at Comic-Con 1989, where John had noticed that a then eight-year-old Travis was wearing a limited edition Death Drive T-shirt. John goes on to explain that he had been living a solitary yet peaceful existence on Mars. He expresses contempt towards the idea of the US government attempting to colonize Mars and all but states that he kills visitors he deems unworthy of staying. He offers to let Travis join him to enjoy a life free of responsibility and the pressures of modern living, but Travis refuses. The two spend the rest of the day smoking "Martian Mist Coffee" hookah together. Travis then attempts to excuse himself, but John reveals that the only way off Mars is death. He decapitates Travis and bids him goodbye, telling Travis' severed head to bring peanut butter next time or he will kill him again. Trivia *It is heavily implied that the John Winter encountered on Mars is a clone of the original produced by the Death Drive AAA. This explains how he was able to visit the moon as well as why he doesn't need sustenance to continue living. References Category:Characters in Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes Category:Scientists